


Traitor

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: There was no choice - Junkrat had to take care of Mercy, resolving their strained relationship in a way neither of them could have imagined,





	Traitor

  
It took far less will power to keep her steady, not at all shocked by how powerful the angel was – looks didn’t mean a thing – then it took to drive the knife _home_. To be specific, the blade had slid between two of the angel’s lower ribs. Whether it was a fatal wound that remained to be seen; Junkrat had aimed the blade perfectly, as well as he could what with his former lover struggling against him so hard.

The deep puncture had already begun to bleed, the cliché spurt of blood nowhere to be seen – that was pure myth.

As Mercy’s body sagged back against his taller frame, Junkrat nearly lost his footing, straining under the combined, suddenly lax deadweight of her. Managing to stay standing, bracing himself against any more unforeseen attempts from his partner trying one more bid for freedom. Letting go of the knife’s handle, leaving it embedded firmly in her body, Junkrat momentarily tightened his arms around her in an almost fond embrace.

Leaving the weapon in meant there was a slim chance she may survive with immediate help. It was uncommon knowledge that knives or other instruments left in the wound did an efficient job at halting the blood loss.

Catching his breath, his own heart racing, Junkrat bent down to bid Mercy a formal goodbye close to her ear. Even though it had cost him everything to deliver the winning, probably fatal blow, his tone was hard-edged, and unapologetic.

“ ‘ _better the devil you know’, huh? Remember, you brought this upon yourself. You knew better than to take me under your wing,_ ” Junkrat said to Mercy viciously, discovering quickly that it was getting harder to stay composed; after the crisis that brought their budding relationship to a stop, after all that, he still had feelings for Mercy.


End file.
